Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 6 & 9 \\ 6 & 8 & 1 \\ 5 & 2 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 6 & 5 \\ 6 & 8 & 2 \\ 9 & 1 & 9\end{array}\right]$